Romero, lavanda y tomillo
by Tanis Barca
Summary: España y Holanda han decidido averiguar quién es el mejor pintando bodegones. Sin embargo, durante el concurso, terminan averiguando algo más. One-shot. Netherlands/Spain. Otros países. Romance. Semi-histórico.


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Notas: **Regalito para _Noebell_. Siento lo cortito pero dejo el final a imaginación libre XD.

* * *

El tic-tac del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba dentro del cuarto, salvo quizá el débil rumor del pincel deslizándose sobre el lienzo y a veces los inconstantes suspiros tras él. España, concentrado en la difícil tarea de conseguir el tono perfecto para las luces, se mantenía ajeno a Holanda, el cual estaba situado a su espalda, pintando su propio bodegón.

Podía resultar una situación un tanto extraña que a esas alturas ellos dos en particular estuviesen pasando el tiempo juntos pintando cuadros, pero existía una razón de peso. Ambos habían mantenido por siglos que cada uno era el mejor pintando bodegones y aun en la actualidad del siglo XXI, seguían manteniéndolo. Por eso, aprovechando que Holanda pasaría tiempo en Madrid por motivo de la feria anual de floristería en IFEMA, España le había retado a que pintasen un cuadro para comprobar de una vez por todas quién era el maestro y quién el aprendiz en esa materia.

Holanda había aceptado a regañadientes pero sólo porque si no, España le daría la lata con el asunto durante toda la semana. Canadá, Francia, Turquía, Bélgica e Italia del Sur, que también habían acudido a la feria, se habían enterado del reto y pronto se vieron inmiscuidos como jueces del duelo, muy a pesar de algunos y con regocijo por parte de otros. Ganaría el cuadro con más votos y el ganador tendría derecho a cervezas gratis para el resto del mes a expensas del perdedor. Así habían acordado.

Holanda espiaba a España por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando. No es que necesitase espiarlo pero si podía obtener información adicional, mucho mejor. Sin embargo, cada vez que hacía eso, se quedaba perdido en la postura ladeada de España, en la curva de su nuca y la expresión de profunda atención que le daba un aire mortalmente arrebatador. España siempre estaba más serio cuando trabajaba en algo por lo que podía obtener un premio. Y cuando estaba serio era diferente. A Holanda le recordaba el tiempo en que España podía mirarte de una sola vez y hacerte sentir como el más miserable de los ratones, profundamente asustado e intimidado, deseoso de que te dejara en paz… o de que te empotrara contra la pared y te mordiera el cuello.

Un débil sonrojo le coloreó las mejillas. Holanda bufó por lo bajo, golpeándose mentalmente por andar pensando en ese tipo de cosas ahora. Estaba perdiendo tiempo. Bélgica estaba cronometrando el tiempo desde la habitación de al lado, esperando con los demás jueces jugando a las cartas. Y no quería que le pillase el toro con el cuadro a medio terminar.

— ¿Nervioso? — oyó que preguntaba España, soltando una risita después.

Debía de haber oído su resoplido. Holanda tomó un cigarro que reposaba encendido en el cenicero y le dio una calada larga, echando el humo después. Dejó el pitillo de nuevo en su sitio.

— Ya quisieras. — lacónico, tomó un pincel de cerda fina y se dispuso a rematar los detalles del ramillete de tomillo.

España rió por lo bajo y retomó el trabajo, quedándose callado. A veces podía ser un charlatán pero estaba decidido a ganar. Y para eso necesitaba estarse en silencio.

España estaba pintando una botella de vino y dos manzanas. Les bañaba la luz que entraba por la ventana y quería conseguir ese efecto mágico del vidrio iluminado. El contraste entre eso y la oscuridad del líquido del interior le daría puntos, estaba seguro. Además, las manzanas verdes armonizaban con el color del cristal de la botella. Se sonrió antes de repasar el contorno del cuello de esta y de mirar de refilón a Holanda sin que se diera cuenta.

Este estaba ligeramente echado hacia atrás, como si quisiera mirar en conjunto todo lo que había hecho. Holanda había elegido retratar ramilletes de especias aromáticas atadas con cordeles aunque ni siquiera el aroma de las plantas eclipsaba el de la pintura. España se quedó por un momento embobado, mirando los suaves puntitos violetas de la lavanda, el tomillo y el verde delicado del romero. La precisión de Holanda a la hora de plasmar esas cosas era asombrosa, eso tenía que reconocérselo. Aunque había sido así desde muy pequeño, España lo recordaba muy bien.

Le vino a la mente diversos episodios de su época como imperio, en la que tenía a gran parte del globo bajo los pies en general y a Holanda en particular. Retomó el pincel con lentitud, volviendo la vista hacia su cuadro. Ahora eran algo así como amigos pero tampoco es que fuese lo mismo. Antes, en aquellos tiempos, habían mantenido una relación estrecha, rota únicamente al final por la ética de sus gobernantes y su propia estupidez. España sabía eso. Y por eso no le reprochaba nada. Sus acciones habían sido el detonante de todo.

— Bueno, creo que he acabado. — Holanda se separó del lienzo y echó otra calada a su cigarrillo, observando el resultado final.

España se ladeó en la silla y miró también. Y de nuevo volvió maravillarse con el contraste de brillo y oscuridad.

— Te ha quedado genial… — musitó sin darse cuenta. — Si pudiera votar, lo haría por el tuyo, que lo sepas.

Holanda soltó un bufido, desviando la vista hacia él, con suspicacia.

— No digas estupideces. — pero a la vez volvió a mirar su cuadro, suspirando. — Gracias, si acabaras el tuyo tampoco estaría mal.

— ¡Ah, cierto! — España dio un respingo y se dispuso a terminar. Sin embargo, dada la presión del tiempo pronto se mostró nervioso.

Holanda sonrió de lado, meneando la cabeza como diciendo que no tenía remedio. Se acercó despacio a España, quedándose tras su espalda, observándolo. Su método era igual de impecable y también sus ideas. No cabía duda de que si él pudiera votar, lo haría por el cuadro de España. Aunque eso no se lo diría nunca.

Poco a poco y sin darse demasiada cuenta, se le fue suavizando la expresión al contemplar de nuevo cómo manejaba España el pincel, moviéndolo suavemente hacia un lado o marcando una línea o un punto. Se le antojaban movimientos gráciles dignos de un verdadero artista. ¿Cómo podía siquiera competir contra eso? No era justo

— ¡Bien, listo! — España de pronto se separó arrastrando la silla y chocó contra Holanda, el cual tuvo que sujetarlo para que no se cayera de repente al suelo. — ¡Ey, buenos reflejos! — exclamó riendo mientras Holanda gruñía que era un torpe.

Aunque la culpa era suya por no haberse quitado a tiempo de en medio.

España dejó los pinceles metidos en el frasco de agua y suspiró, satisfecho. Le había quedado bastante bien, eso pensaba.

— ¿Avisamos a Bélgica? — preguntó mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el taburete, mirando a su compañero.

Holanda se encogió de hombros y encendió otro cigarrillo, apoyándose en su propio asiento. Realmente le habría gustado tardar mucho más en acabar, así hubiese podido tenerlo cerca durante más tiempo. Chupó una calada grande y exhaló profundo, esperando que de un momento a otro España fuer a decirle a su hermana que los dos ya habían terminado. Pero nada de eso pasó. En cambio, le notó acercarse hasta él para mirar de nuevo el cuadro de los ramos. Pudo ver que tenía una expresión de lejana nostalgia en la cara.

— ¿Sabes? Extraño ese tiempo… — le oyó decir a media voz. Holanda arqueó una ceja, como si preguntase por ello. —… ¿recuerdas? … — y le sonrió al mirarlo. ¡El muy bobo le sonrió!

Holanda tuvo que tragarse el ímpetu que le impactó en la boca del estómago al verlo sonreír así, diciendo esas cosas tontas y deliciosas. Se obligó a resoplar como si estuviera molesto con eso, a apartar la vista frunciendo el cejo y a no permitir que se le notase demasiado el sonrojo incipiente. Si él supiera…

España suavizó un poco la sonrisa y miró hacia el suelo para después hacia el cuadro otra vez.

— Ya, ya sé, soy un pesado. No importa. — se resignó a aquella idea. Sin embargo Holanda si que no pudo moderar la lengua.

— Yo no he dicho eso. — masculló con su voz grave. España lo miró al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Holanda.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, se quedaron así por un rato, mirándose con atención durante unos minutos sin decir nada. Casi parecía que cada uno quisiera leerle el pensamiento al otro.

— Entonces… ¿Qué habrías querido decir? — preguntó lentamente España.

Holanda se mantuvo callado por otros segundos más, tomando otra calada profunda y mirando esta vez hacia la ventana de enfrente. ¿Estaba bien si decía cualquier cosa para que dejase de insistir? ¿O se atrevía con la verdad?

— Que yo también te echo de menos.

Pudo oír como España contenía el aliento de golpe y tragaba saliva. A él mismo le empezó a latir rápido el corazón, golpeando contra el pecho en un alarde y explosión de adrenalina.

En ese momento entró Bélgica a la habitación, seguida de los demás miembros del jurado improvisado. Holanda suspiró entre aliviado y resignado pero sabía que pasara lo que pasara, no se iba a librar como otras veces. España no era tonto, no le dejaría ir. ¿Verdad?

Como querían que los votos fueran secretos, Bélgica les echó de la habitación mientras deliberaban. Terminaron por recalar en la habitación contigua en donde habían estado todos jugando cartas. Holanda se sentó pesadamente en uno de los sillones mientras España se acomodaba en otro justo enfrente.

— No sé en qué piensas, pero no te me vas a escapar. — canturreó por lo bajo España mientras sonreía inocentemente.

Como había previsto, Holanda tendría que usar todo su ingenio para ceder sin que pareciese que lo hacía por gusto.

— Adelante, inténtalo señor "Imperio". — se burló Holanda pensando que podía perfectamente usar a los demás como escudo.

Sin embargo, sin que pasaran dos segundos tras decir eso, España se levantó de su asiento, cercando a Holanda con una mano apoyada en el reposabrazos. Lo único que pudo ver Holanda antes de que le robara un beso, fueron los ojos resplandecientes y verdes de España. Él tenía los labios húmedos y calientes y enseguida eso le obligó a suspirar, entornando los ojos. Notó su lengua abriéndose paso, convirtiendo el robo en paseo turístico. Podía oírle gemir desde la garganta, el calor de sus dedos en el cuello. Casi quiso que se le echara encima pero las voces y pasos que se oía desde la habitación de al lado le hicieron darse cuenta de que aquello era… inapropiado. Holanda empujó a España para que le dejara, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Estaba sonrojado, con la frente perlada de sudor.

— Después de la cerveza, gane quién gane, ¿eh? — oyó que decía España con una sonrisa ladeada, traviesa. Holanda le miró serio pero no dijo que no.

Le había dejado con las ganas.


End file.
